Especial Navidad: Madohomu
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Un fic navideño sobre esta pareja, UA Rebellion, Homura quería obtener la pureza de Madoka pero todo le sale por la culata Fic para nadaoriginal


Madoka y Homura Malvada estaban sentadas en un viejo banquillo en su parque favorito donde solían alimentar a los patos o a veces viendo el panorama del paisaje. El clima era frío con leves copos de nieve aunque no causaban estragos en la urbe, Homura Malvada vio en esa fría época la oportunidad para hacer de Madoka lo que se le daba la gana.

La villana se sentó al lado fingiendo su amistad con la pequeña pelirrosa la cual notaba como de a poco el frío le calaba hasta los huesos a lo cual aprovechó para luego crear con su gema un termo caliente e incluso un par de pocillos finos. Sirvió el caliente contenido y ofreció no sin antes mostrar su sonrisa torcida, aparte de las ojeras y su actitud horrible de Mary Stu.

-Madoka, hice un chocolate caliente para ti- La joven ofreció para que su presa aceptara con una sonrisa gentil y humilde

-¡Gracias!- Dio un sorbo pequeño ya que posiblemente el chocolate estuviese caliente- Es muy sabroso, realmente me calienta

-Muajajaja- Se rió como villana pero con una voz baja y considerada- Debe ser por mi ingrediente especial

-¿Ingrediente especial? ¿Qué es eso?-La pobre de pronto sentía que sus ojos trataban de cerrarse pero trataba de evitarlo pero era imposible ya que algo muy fuera de sus capacidades la obligaba a dormirse mientras la malvada Homura Malvada le presentó una especie de botella de burundanga (Se le dice a la droga parecida al cloroformo o en el éxtasis).

La demente azabache sonrió de manera algo sádica mientras hacía alarde de su droga barata

-Esto es amor… El amour- Sin olvidar su acento francés

La pelirrosa como era de esperarse cayó bajo los efectos del alucinógeno hasta perder el conocimiento y desplomarse sobre el banco, la villana se encargó de llevársela en sus brazos mientras sonreía y en eso se teletransportó hacia un hotel cercano de la ciudad.

Dentro del predio en uno de esos cuartos tipo cinco estrellas a lo cama matrimonial, la ojicarmín abrió los ojos mientras de pronto estaba una Homura en traje de mistress con cuero tipo BDSM sólo que en sus bragas estaba una especie de arnés pero bien largo y grueso (Pobre Madoka), en verdad sí que quería tomársela en serio en querer profanar a la pelirrosa y sin condón ni lubricante, hasta hacerle un brutal anal… Lástima que esto era en contra de la voluntad de la pobre chica de cabello rosa.

-¿Te levantaste?- Ajustaba perfectamente su arnés profanador

-Homura-chan, me quedé dormida. ¿Dónde estamos?

-En un hotel

La pelirrosa miró todo el cuarto desde la gran cama, el lujoso baño y la chimenea de lujo, era evidente que ese tipo de cosas como una noche en ese tipo de cuartos valdría una enorme fortuna más sólo una especie de primer mandatario podría estar con esos lujos enormes.

-¿Pero qué mier…? ¿Por qué?

La Homura malvada cerró los ojos mientras sonreía sarcásticamente hasta enfocar sus recién abiertos ojos mirando hacia el candelabro que adornaba el techo

-Mi querida Madoka te explicaré mi motivo, sencillamente porque hoy es 24 de diciembre, ¿Sabes?-Caminó tranquilamente como si nada hubiese pasado pero aun así tenía la certeza de querer lograr su cometido, bastante confiada en sí misma.

-24 de diciembre, la fecha donde nació Jesucristo llamada en algunas tradiciones como la noche sagrada de la víspera de navidad-Empujó con locura a la ojicarmín sobre su cama mientras con demencia miraba su pecho, un bonito brassier y finalmente comenzó a desarrollar su busto… La pobre tarde o temprano era completamente suya.

-Así que decidí tener como un buen regalo de navidad… El cómo voy a violarte

-¿Homura-chan? ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?- Miraba con nerviosismo como percatándose de lo que le podría ocurrir estando a merced de sus garras

-Madoka- Su voz era baja como seductora llena de obsesión y oscura lujuria, como un lobo hambriento que busca deleitarse con los gritos y llantos de su presa-… Te amo

La malvada diosa de ojos purpura acercaba su cara dañada, sus violetas brillaban pero resaltaban sus ojeras cual mirada de un pobre enfermo mental, su boca carmesí expedía un raro olor que hacía dormir los sentidos junto a ese aroma embriagante y fuerte. La ojicarmín trataba de librarse de semejante enferma pero la propia fuerza como esa mirada desubicada le hacía quitar sus fuerzas a cero.

La pelinegra posaba su rostro hacia el desarrollado y joven busto de su contraría la cual trataba de ingeniárselas para huir de aquí lo más antes posible

-¡Basta ya Homura-chan!-Exclamó en imploro aunque cerraba fuertemente los ojos temiendo lo peor… Un minuto, la joven sintió un peso que la chocaba pero no hubo un contacto ni sonido, no hubo algún resollante beso, algún jadeo u algún lametón, nada, sólo era Homura que se acostó sobre su busto pero estaba ahí inmóvil sin ni siquiera despertarse.

La pelirrosa veía como la villana durmía plácidamente como si fuese víctima de un cansancio o algo parecido a lo cual se movió lentamente por temor a una represalia de parte de la malvada mujer pero no hubo nada de eso, ya que siguió inmóvil como si nada.

Apartó a un lado mientras miraba detenidamente a la villana trató de darle leves manotazos pero el resultado era el mismo a lo cual indagó en un poco audible voz baja

-¿Homura-chan? ¿Se durmió ella?- Trató de moverla pero nada hasta que la malvada se movió pero para abrazarla como si fuera uno de esos ositos Teddy cosa que perturbó a la pelirrosa

-Oye…- Reclamó un poco pero como era el mismo resultado trató de saber por qué la situación terminó de tan rara manera. Se movió un poco liberándose del abrazo de la ojimorada. Comenzó a notar cierto olor raro como si fuese algo rascoso y un poco nauseabundo como proveniente de un lugar de mala muerte.

-¿Acaso ella estaba perdiendo el sueño?- De hecho miraba detenidamente su rostro sobretodo sus inevitables ojeras como si no hubiese dormido en días a lo que indagó por ella misma

-¿Estaba haciendo algo por la noche?... ¿Qué es ese olor?- El cuerpo de la malvada se veía impregnado y rodeado por ese aroma de arrabales hasta que encontró la respuesta ya que había encontrado sobre la cama una lata roja y blanca con una inscripción llamada DUFF y más aún cuando encontró botellas y latas regadas por el suelo e incluso una loli tsundere de coletas negras desnuda sobre el suelo de tatami de lujo a lo dedujo que la morena anduvo de parranda con cierta idol de actitud poco amigable y despreciable e hicieron sus cositas del bueno.

Un pequeño gesto de molestia se dibujó y más aún cuando estaba una pequeña peliazul de mirada gatuna de overol azul con capa y gorra roja junto a unas gafas negras de sol mientras movía sus caderas cual stripper profesional mientras se escuchaba una rola jodidamente buena (Era "I don't wanna go on with you like that" de Elton John).

-¡¿QUIÉN QUIERE BEBER DUFF?!- Esa era Konata haciendo de Duffman, uno de los seres más interesantes y emblemáticos del Universo 7, el hombre que ha enseñado desde tiempos inmemoriales a vivir el propósito de tomarse una buena cerveza, porque la vida es como la mejor cerveza, pues hay que tomarla muy pero muy en serio.

-Esta chica quiere reventarse con la idol que mandó 10000 latas de Duff para que yo y mis chicas- Señaló a las hermanas Hiiragi y a Miyuki que andaban en bikinis escarlatas, las típicas acompañantes supersexys de nuestra otaku ojiverde.

-Yo y mis chicas vinimos aquí hoy para reventar este lugar, hasta he traído un buen cargamento de six packs del nuevo sabor, la Duff con sabor a aguardiente (Bebida alcohólica de Colombia, considerada una de las potentes para el organismo) para Maki Nishikino y Nico Yazawa

Madoka trataba de aclarar el asunto pero viendo el intento frustrado de violación de la villana se le prendió el bombillo a lo cual le respondió a Duffman

-No se preocupen, ya la señorita Nishikino se acostó con su novia pero me pidió dejaran todo el cargamento en su cuarto

Konata Duffman asintió ante esa orden a lo cual varias cajas se guardaron en el closet como en el comedor, en el baño, en la sala y hasta en la cama matrimonial a lo cual Madoka agradeció enormemente y la cosa se hizo interesante cuando la pareja debía una fortuna de comisión por semejante orden (Pobre Nico-chan). Bueno el peor castigo para una diosa falsa eran sus bolsillos y más cuando vivía en un apartamento en el cual se pagaba una cantidad mensual de arriendo (Incluyendo los servicios públicos).

La pelirroja salió tranquilamente del hotel con una gran tranquilidad como si hubiese tenido una importante victoria no sin antes señalar a una pelirroja tsundere alta que pasaba por ahí dándole un papel de un apartamento y un numero de cuarto. La chica no mostraba importancia pero le preguntó por una tal Nico pero la respuesta se hallaba en el papel recibido.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de lujo la malvada que seguía sumida en la somnolencia se gozaba a la loli de manera muy sabrosonga (Pensaba que era Madoka) mientras las sabanas formaban un pequeño bulto junto con el rechineo de la cama y unos gemidos dignos de una porno amateur.

No contaban que cierta pelirroja miraba indignada aquella horrible escena y más cuando la malvada ojimorada se paró del aposento mientras bostezaba y se rascaba la cabeza

-Ay… Puta que peda…- Bostezó y se estiró un poco- Me siento adormecida

Se volteó para ver a una chica de pelo rosa abrazando su pecho mientras una sonrisa infantil dibujaba su cara aparte de que estaba babeando, la azabache estaba con ojos estrellados mientras al fin logró su vil objetivo, el quitarle la virginidad a "Madoka". (Aunque eso en realidad no pasó).

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué estoy en bolas?-Ignoraba a la pelirroja que seguía con cara de WTF ante semejante escena pero no importaba, tenía que celebrar el momento mientras tenía a la mano una cerveza DUFF

-¡Oh sí! ¡El poder del alcohol realmente funcionó! Aunque no recuerdo nada

La pelirroja indignada se fue del hotel prefiriendo que su loli se revolcara con aquella mahou shoujo psicópata demente homosexual mientras andaba con el corazón partío (Como lo dijo el buen Miguel Bosé) mientras la villana seguía tomando cerveza y profanando a la idol hasta el día siguiente que se dio de cuenta del embrollo en que se metió.

Y es por eso que Homura nunca quiere hablar de Rebellion, jamás…


End file.
